


Attack on Backstage

by knurtt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knurtt/pseuds/knurtt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school tech theater AU for Attack on Titan. Eventual LeviHan, maybe some Jean/Marco and implied Levi/Petra and Levi/Mikasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Meat

“Hey, Levi,” Hanji muses. “You took a nap on the catwalk again.”  
Levi slowly opens his eyes. “I know. How long was I asleep?”  
“Two hours. You’ve got a class in ten minutes.” She starts to walk towards the steps at the end of the walk.  
He always resented the fact that she could learn his schedule faster than he could. Then again, she was in charge of everyone’s schedule when there was a play coming up. Three weeks until opening night, and it was time for the head technicians to bring in the others.   
“It’s last period, correct?” he asks as she takes a step down.   
“Yeah,” she says. She’s gone before he can ask any more questions.   
Levi sits up and looks down at the stage for a minute before noticing the blanket that had been draped over him.   
“Marco gave me a blanket again, didn’t he?” he called down to Hanji.  
“Yes, he did. He thought it was cold up there without all the lights on,” Hanji replies from in the booth.   
Levi makes his way down to the stage, then back to the booth. “Thanks for not rattling me awake,” he says as he sees Hanji playing with the sound board.  
“I tried, believe me,” she laughs. “You sleep like a rock.”  
Levi sighs and boots up the lights board. “May as well check for burnt out bulbs so I can change them later.”  
Hanji nods. “Good idea.”  
After a quick cycle through the lights, Levi sighs and falls into a rolling chair behind him. “They’re all set. What time does rehearsal start?”  
“Today, four-thirty. It’s tech only. Mostly to get the set into place. Reiner and Bertolt will be calling most of the shots today.”  
Levi nods. “I’ll have to stop by my house after school, then.”  
Hanji shuts down the sound board and places a cover over it. “Do what you need to, just don’t be late. We have some fresh meat coming in to help.”  
“Don’t you mean freshmen?” Levi spins around to grab his backpack.  
“No, I mean fresh meat. They’re all ages. New to us, not to theatre. Transfer students from Maria,” Hanji explains.  
“Let’s just hope they don’t fuck anything up.”  
“They won’t actually run the first play of the year, Levi. They’re just going to be watching for now.” Hanji smiles. “If they touch anything, I’m sure you’ll know what to do.”  
Levi sighs and exits the booth. “Yeah. I know what to do.”  
***  
The final bell rings and Levi practically flies out of the classroom, making a beeline for his locker. He places everything he doesn’t need on the neatly organized shelves and shuts the metal door. He heads out the back door of the school after turning the combination lock on the front to zero, and starts walking towards the woods.   
It takes him twenty minutes to walk to his house, and another few to strip and change into more athletic clothes. After pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, he slips into a pair of beaters and starts walking back.  
The fresh meat is there by the time he returns. Hanji is already giving them the grand tour of the auditorium when she notices Levi walk in through the upper backstage door.  
“Levi!” she calls, waving. “Come down here and meet the newbies!”  
He sighs and climbs down to the stage. He stands next to Hanji and eyes the kids over.  
“Levi,” Hanji begins, “this is Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, and Connie. Guys, this is Levi. He’s the head lights techie here.”  
The five each acknowledge Levi, and he acknowledges them back. “Hanji, hurry up and finish the tour. We need to determine their positions.” He turns on a dime and heads for the booth.  
Hanji smiles as she sees a smirk creep across his face. The five stand there, confused. Hanji resumes the tour while Levi checks the lights again. He dozes off for a minute before Reiner wakes him up.   
“Levi,” Reiner says. “Are you ready to move some big-ass trees?”  
“Let’s do it, then,” Levi says. “I’m ready when you are.”  
Levi and Reiner make their way to the stage while Hanji concludes the tour at the balcony. The five newcomers take a seat and she comes down to the stage.   
“They’re going to watch and see how it’s done,” she says. “They can help out tomorrow if there’s still things to move in.”  
“Do they have assigned places yet?” Bertolt asks, walking in through the side door of the auditorium.   
“Not yet. They’re going to pick by the end of today, based on their prior experience,” Hanji says.   
The boys nod and everyone follows Bertolt out to his truck.   
“Reiner and I spent the weekend assembling the backdrop panels. It has windows for the actors to open to make it look like they’re in the sky. We can just have them sit on top of ladders,” Bertolt explains as they near the truck bed. “Levi, I was thinking we could throw some sky blue up on the cyc to match.”  
“That’s a good idea,” Levi says as he picks up one end of a panel.   
Bertolt takes the other end after convincing Reiner that the panels are too big for him to carry on his own. Hanji helps Reiner carry panels in with a smile. It takes a few minutes to move the seven panels onto the stage.  
Once they’re done, Reiner sighs. “We need to move platforms in, too. The play requires a pool in the center, and we can’t exactly put a hole in the stage. We need to go get them after we put these panels up. We also need to hang a chandelier from the center of the stage.”  
Levi and Hanji nod. “Just tell us what you need done,” Levi says.

An hour later, the panels are up and Bertolt and Reiner bring in the chandelier. They convince Levi and Hanji that they can rig it up, so they’re left alone while the two return to the newcomers.  
“So,” Hanji says. “Like what you see?”  
They nod, looking at one another.  
“Ready to choose where to go?”  
They nod again.  
“Okay. Let’s hear it,” Hanji says excitedly.  
Mikasa stands up and lists off the positions they’ve chosen. She, herself, chose lights under Levi. Eren chose sound under Hanji. Armin wants to be assistant director. Connie wants to work with props, and Sasha wants to be in charge of costumes.  
Hanji nods after Mikasa’s finished. “That sounds great to me. You’ll all start tomorrow. I assume you’ve done some work in your chosen area before, which will help tremendously. As for you, Mikasa, and Eren, you won’t be running lights until the second play of the year.”  
Mikasa nods. Eren looks a bit disheartened, but nods either way.  
“Alright. Go home and get some sleep. It’s the most you’re going to get for the next three weeks.” Hanji gives them a wicked smile and adjusts her glasses. “The contract is sealed.”


	2. Stage Managers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (psst the stage managers are Jean and Marco)

Levi stands by Hanji as the newcomers leave the four veteran techies around to haul in platforms.   
“You know, they don’t seem too bad,” Hanji says. “It’ll be good to have some help around.”  
“Tch,” Levi mutters. “Let’s just see if those two need any help.”  
Back at the stage, Reiner and Bertholdt are nearly done hanging the giant chandelier.  
“You missed out on a whole lot!” Bertholdt shouts as he ties down the chandelier to keep it suspended. “This play’s going to be great.” He nods at Reiner before coming down from the backstage catwalk.  
“This thing looks like it just has string lights lining the arms,” Levi says, looking at the chandelier. “Are you sure it’ll look alright during the play?”  
“Of course it will,” Reiner sighs. “Even if we’ve got to be here all night to rewire the damn thing, it’ll look more than decent..”  
Levi snickers. “Calm down, Reiner. Your set pieces always look fine to me.”  
There’s a pause before Bertholdt speaks. “We still need to get the premade platforms from storage and Reiner and I need to make a trip to the hardware store to get wood for the front curve and the pool itself. Can we count on you two to put the premade things in place if we give you a diagram?”  
Hanji nods. “We’ll call in Jean and Marco if we have to. Is that alright?”  
Bertholdt’s cheeks flush red. “Well, I kind of… already…”  
The auditorium door opens and the four turn to look at it immediately. “Someone called us in for help,” Jean says.  
Marco chuckles and walks past him. “What do you need us for, guys?” he asks as Jean trails behind him.  
Levi speaks up. “You’re helping us move in premade platforms for the set. Reiner and Bertholdt are going to get more wood for the stage.”  
“Why do we need the platforms? Don’t we already have a stage?” Jean asks.  
“We’re putting a pool in the middle of it,” Marco explains. “We need to raise the stage in order for the pool to fit.”  
“Will the audience be able to see it?” Jean asks.  
“Most likely,” Hanji says. “He plans to post warning signs about it, so that people who show up earlier get seats in the balcony so that they can see the pool, and after that, we’ll start seating towards the back, and the latecomers have seats closer to the stage.”  
Bertholdt and Reiner leave after that, and Levi starts walking towards the storage room at the back of the auditorium. With some difficulty, the four bring the platforms out and onto the stage before getting drills and screws ready to tack on the legs for each one.  
It takes another ten minutes to get the platforms to stand on their own. Afterwards, Hanji makes an attempt at reading the diagram Reiner had drawn for them.  
“It says to place three eight-foot platforms at the back, then put two more on either end facing the audience. I think. Or are the ones facing the audience six-foot platforms?”   
Levi takes the paper while Hanji is lost in her thoughts. “We place three eight-foot platforms at the back closest to the backdrop, then on the side of the platforms facing the audience, we add two rows of a six-foot platform, then a four-foot platforms, leaving another ten feet for the arc of the pool. Does that help?”  
Hanji nods. “What would we do without you?”  
“You’d be sitting and waiting for the others to come back,” Levi says. “No more, no less.”  
Marco laughs before they get to work. Before putting the last platform in, Jean gets a call from Reiner.  
“Hey, we’re gonna leave in a few minutes. Call in for a pizza or something,” he says.  
Jean ends the call and asks around for toppings and varieties of pizza. One Hawaiian, on plain cheese, as always. He calls in the order and then calls Reiner back.  
“It’s under the name of Rose. Just go in and pick it up, it’s paid for,” Jean says.  
“Thanks. Do we still have some drinks stashed in the supply closet?” Reiner asks.  
Marco nods in Jean’s direction. “I bought some more yesterday, too. They’re in my locker.”  
“We’re set, Reiner. See you in a bit,” Jean says. He ends the call again and goes to sit on the edge of the stage. Marco goes to sit next to him. The two sit for a minute before Jean’s shoulders drop and his head ends up in his hands. Marco puts an arm across Jean’s shoulders.  
Hanji sighs and takes her glasses off to clean them. “Let’s go get the drinks, Levi.”  
Levi walks off and Marco looks back to mouth a silent thank you to Hanji. She nods and follows Levi to the supply closet in the tech booth.  
Hanji closes the door once they’re both in the closet. Levi pulls the string on the light above and the bulb flickers to life. Hanji goes to look for the drinks in a drawer deep in the narrow closet.  
“What’s with Jean?” Levi asks.  
Hanji shrugs. “Marco texted me and said he’s not doing too well lately. It might be some family issue. I’m sure he wouldn’t want more than a few people knowing.”  
Levi nods. “Should we give them time?”  
“Yeah, I suppose so,” Hanji sighs. She falls into the wall at the back of the closet and slides down to the floor. Levi leans on the metal shelves behind him. “I’m surprised those things don’t collapse under your weight.”  
Levi chuckles. “Of course they will. Nothing can withstand the pressure of my diminutive frame.”  
“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Levi,” Hanji says. “Nobody’s judging you because of your height, believe me.”  
He sighs and slides down to sit on the floor.   
“Your parents gone away again?” Hanji asks after a minute.  
“During every play. They just leave. Three weeks from opening night, on the dot. They leave for two months at a time. You know all this, though. You’ve known since we started tech back in the ninth grade,” Levi says.  
“It’s getting to you. I can tell.”  
Levi glares at her. “I’d prefer we didn’t talk about it anymore, Hanji.”  
She smiles and crosses her legs. “I’m here if you need anyone to talk to. You know that.”


	3. Company

Minutes of silence pass and there’s a knock on the door.  
“Hanji! Did you find the drinks?” Marco asks.  
Hanji looks to her right and loads four twelve-packs of soda into her arms. “Yeah, we’re alright. Are the other two back yet?”  
“Nah, they’re caught in traffic. They said they’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”  
Marco opens the door and smiles. “You don’t have to carry all that, you know.”  
“I know. I left a few for Levi.”  
Hanji exits the closet and walks to the stage, handing a couple boxes over to Jean.. After opening one, she grabs a can and takes a long sip.  
Marco waits for a minute to see if Levi’s going to move. When he doesn’t, Marco goes to the back and picks up the remaining boxes.  
“You gonna be alright, man?” Marco asks.  
“Yeah. I’ll be down in a minute.”  
Marco leaves, closing the door behind him. He walks down to the stage and sits next to Jean after putting the boxes of soda down.  
“Is Levi doing alright?” Hanji asks, taking a break from her drink.  
“He said he’s fine. I think he needs a minute.”  
Hanji nods and takes another swig before crushing the can on her head. She attempts to toss the crushed can into the trash barrel on the stage, but misses and takes the walk of shame to put it in. She’s halfway through her second can of soda when Levi comes down to the stage.  
“Levi, have some soda. We’re going to be here for a while longer,” Jean offers, taking two cans from a box.  
Levi holds his hands up to catch the can. Jean throws it, and the thing seems to change trajectory to make it to Levi.  
The four sit in silence, gulping down soda, until Reiner and Bertholdt return, pizza in hand.  
“How long were you guys waiting?” Reiner asks.  
“Half an hour ago, maybe, is when we finished our work,” Jean says.  
Reiner nods. “Well, we’ve still got to put the arc at the front together, so eat your fill before we start hauling in the wood.”  
The group decimates the pizza within minutes. With a full four slices to each of them, there aren’t any leftovers. After they’re done, Marco puts most of the drinks back and Jean takes care of the empty pizza boxes. Levi and Hanji open the doors so Reiner can back the truck into the auditorium’s loading bay.  
After meticulously laying down the boards to make the arc, Bertholdt sketches out the rough shape of the arc. He sets the boards on the stage and has Reiner stand on them so he can cut them.  
Once each part of the arc is cut, Jean and Marco attach two-by-fours to the underside, then pass them along to Levi and Hanji, who put on the premade legs.  
The whole process takes half an hour, and then they start putting in the pool using the same technique. Bertholdt takes the measurements for the inside of the stage and draws the bottom of the pool onto a board. Reiner stands on the board while Bertolt makes the cuts, and the others make sure that the bottom of the pool goes into place. The crew sends Levi under to nail the flexible walls to the sides of the pool and clamp the platforms together.   
Up top, Hanji and Marco tape the crevices of the platforms while the others go get paint and rollers from the theatre supply closet.  
Once everyone’s back in the auditorium, they paint the stage and call it a day.  
Levi and Hanji are the last ones to go, since they have the keys and the authorization to be there. Another check of the lights, and Levi is ready to leave.  
He looks over at Hanji, who’s leaning back in the sound op’s chair with her fingers knit behind her head, smiling.  
“What are you so happy about?” he asks.  
“This play. I’ve seen it done before. You could say it has a special place in my heart.”  
“Mm. I took a look at the script,” Levi breathes. “There are rarely any happy endings.”  
“That’s why I love it. I love seeing how fragile life can be, and how despite all of that, humans are still willing to live.”  
Levi sighs. “Are you doing anything tonight?”  
“Not aside from the usual, no.”  
“Good. Because I could use some company.”


	4. Warmth.

For Levi, the walk through the woods felt longer than usual. For Hanji, it wasn’t all too new and exciting, but she was elated regardless.  
“It’s cool that you get to walk through such a beautiful forest every day,” she muses.  
He sighs. “It tires out too quickly, I’m afraid.”  
“Don’t say that!” She runs up to walk by his side. “Nature is amazing. Doesn’t the winter intrigue you? Or the fall? You know, how all the leaves change color so slowly and yet all at once?”  
“No.”  
Hanji sighs, disheartened at this fact. “That’s alright, then, but—”  
“What intrigues me more is the flow of time, and how the forest withstands it.”  
“Oh!” A grin creeps across her face. “I’ve never thought of it that way.”  
“I tend not to dwell on it. Humans are a destructive blink in the eyes of time, anyway.”  
There’s a moment of silence between the two. Hanji speaks up.  
“You never used to be this way, Levi.”  
He stops, and she turns back to look at him. A light drizzle begins to fall.  
“You were so happy back when we were younger. Not that much younger, but… before this year. You seemed like…”  
“Say it, Hanji. There’s no use prolonging this in the rain.”  
“Now it seems like you just don’t care about living as much as you used to.”  
Levi starts walking again. “It’ll be pouring in a minute or two. Let’s go.”  
The two run the rest of the way to the house. After being rained on for a good minute, the two are sufficiently soaked.  
He slips his shoes off and throws them into a plastic bin. “Put your shoes there, I’ll put them in the dryer later.”  
Hanji takes the suggestion and places her shoes in the bucket as well.  
Levi walks into the living room and turns on the gas fireplace. He scratches his head and begins stripping down.  
Hanji’s face flushes. “L-Levi! What are you doing?”  
He looks at her, his shirt still on his arms. “You don’t want to stay in wet clothes, do you?”   
“No, but…”  
“I’ll give you a blanket.” He tosses his shirt into the bin with his shoes, reaches into a basket next to the couch and throws her a soft, fluffy blanket. “There.”  
“Thank you,” she says. He strips his pants and leaves the room.   
“If you need anything, just ask.” He darts up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
Hanji takes the opportunity to peel her clothes off her body. She tosses them in the bin and wraps herself in the blanket, then curls up on the couch.  
Levi walks in wearing a dry pair of boxers. “Are you hungry?”  
“No.”  
“Alright, then.” He sits on the other end of the couch and crosses his legs.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to talk about anything?”  
“I just feel deserted. It’s nothing to worry about.”  
“It may be nothing to worry about, but you’re still upset about it. Come here.”  
“What?” he asks, getting up to sit next to her.  
She opens the blanket and wraps him in it with her. “Blankets make things better, usually. Feeling alright yet?”  
He sighs. “Does it look like it?”  
“Not particularly, but you haven’t exactly been one to show too much emotion.”  
The two shift positions to get more comfortable. He ends up leaning on her, sitting between her legs. He doesn’t seem to mind that Hanji’s undergarments are damp from the rain.  
“So you don’t mind being all by yourself most of the time, huh?” Hanji asks after a long silence.  
“No. I’m used to it.”  
“That explains why you’ve taken a liking to napping before tech rehearsals.”  
“I’m often tired of just being around people. I just need time to myself, and sleeping is the easiest way to accomplish that.”  
“You shouldn’t get upset at Marco for bringing you blankets, though. He only means well.”  
“I know he does. It sort of defeats the point of being alone.”  
Hanji laughs. “It’s not like he’s waking you up to talk. Just relax and thank him once in a while.”  
Levi stops to think. Maybe he hasn’t given Marco enough credit. Maybe he hasn’t given anyone that much credit, but people have to earn it. They simply haven’t had as much experience as he has. Then again, it’s his last year at the school and burning bridges isn’t exactly an option anymore.  
“I’ll give him my thanks next time I see him.”  
Hanji sighs happily. “I’m glad to hear that, Levi.” She rests her chin on his head. “I really am.”  
Levi scoots up so that their heads are at about the same height. She’s still slightly above him, however. It doesn’t take the two long to fall asleep.  
It was the first time in a long time that Levi felt a warmth in his heart.


	5. Morning Dew

Levi wasn’t surprised that he’d woken up before Hanji. He carefully peels away the blanket and gets off the couch before walking past the fireplace into the kitchen. She wouldn’t be awake for another couple of hours, at least.  
He had plenty of time to spare before he had to be at school. His day was mainly study halls, which he could be off-campus for due to good grades. He wasn’t the only one to use this to his favor. Reiner and Bertholdt would often cut study halls to paint the sets before rehearsal.  
He puts a coffee pod in the machine and presses the brew button. He leaves it for a minute, walking out on the back deck to look at the sun rising through the trees.  
It was quiet, and with the quietness came animals running through the lower levels of the forest. His house was situated atop a steep incline, in a large neighborhood filled with relatively well-off families and nice homes. A lot of the kids at the Rose High School came from neighborhoods around the area. Farther out was the Maria Middle School, and then past Rose, further towards the city, was Sina University.   
Levi had friends at Sina. Often they’d visit and hang around the tech crew. Erwin, a close friend, visited during tech week of every play. He’d changed after graduating. He became more serious, and much more in tune with how real life works, Levi supposed. He grew up.  
Mike, a not-so-close friend, bordered the line between being stuck in high school and grasping the idea of college. He didn’t care about the drama or anything between his peers, but kept the spirit of the drunken summer nights and cast parties held at Levi’s.  
Levi spins on his heels as he hears the sliding door open behind him.  
“I brought you your coffee,” Hanji sighs. “You always leave it on the coffeemaker too long.”  
He takes the coffee and cradles it in his hands, absorbing its warmth. “You remembered how I like my coffee, huh?”  
Hanji laughs. “Anyone could! You just take it black, as usual. What I’m surprised at is that you have a certain flavor of coffee creamer in your fridge.”  
“My mother likes coffee, too, you know.”  
Hanji smiles. “I’m sure she does.” She walks over to the railing along the deck and leans on it. There’s a long moment of silence as the two sip their coffee. “There aren’t many days like this left, are there?”  
Levi looks at her, taken aback. “No, I guess not.”  
“Are you always up this early?”  
“Yes.”  
“Show nights, too?”  
“Yes. Even if it means a lack of sleep, I hate to miss the sunset.”  
Hanji nods and takes a sip. “I see.”  
It takes a minute for either of them to realize they’re still in undergarments. Hanji walks inside and drapes the blanket over herself before walking outside again. “Aren’t you cold? It’s the middle of October.”  
“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me.”  
“I think it’s my job to worry. When do your classes start?”  
“Study halls for all of today. I’m not going in.”  
Hanji nods. “I should probably get home, then, and change my clothes before going back. What do you say?”  
“I’ll come, since I’ve got nothing better to do.”  
“You don’t really mean that, do you, Levi? After all, I had better things to do last night, but I came here instead. I’m sure you had better things to do as well.”  
He sighs and gets up. “I guess I did, but it didn’t matter since you said you’d come.”


End file.
